The Promise
by RogueSyrene
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet had made a promise to herself she would not marry for love but for money. She did this not for herself but for Jane
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just something I thought up today I have another P&P story in my head but this one is the shorter of the 2 so I figured I would start with it. I have no beta she feel free to let me know if you want the job or just correct me I think faster then i type. Also let me know if this an interesting story and I should continue. **

**Insert**** disclaimer here I'm not Jane Austen.**

Elizabeth Bennet had made a promise to herself the first time she had seen her Mama shamelessly throw her older sister Jane at the richest eligible bachelor she could find. She would not marry for love but for money. She did this not for herself but for Jane.

Elizabeth was the second oldest of five daughters born to Thomas and Francis Bennet, though they tried for many years to have a son they were only blessed with daughters. Though the Bennet's loved the girls very much sadly without a son their estate Longbourn would be entailed to the next closest living male a silly little man by the name of William Collins. When Mr. Bennet died the girls and their mother would be homeless.

Jane was the oldest and most beautiful of the Bennet girls. She was sweet, demure, helpful and very agreeable. With Jane her Mama saw her chance to secure a future for herself and her daughters when her husband died. Surely Jane could not have been so beautiful for nothing, it was up to her find a husband that would provide for her family in the future.

Elizabeth was not as pretty as her sister but she was striking in her own way she was witty and charming with expressive brown eyes. Elizabeth would do anything for Jane when she saw the type of rich men her mother was finding for Jane to marry she became worried. These men though gentlemen in title seemed rakish and crude she feared what would happen to her poor sweet sister if she were forced to endure such men. So Elizabeth told her Mother that she would take Jane place she would find and marry a man that would secure her family's future but in doing so her Mama must leave Jane and her other sister alone.

Jane argued with her sister and begged her to change her mind that surely there could be another way but Elizabeth would not be swayed she was a strong stubborn women if she were to marry one of these rich "gentlemen" she knew she could handle it. So she told Jane that she did not believe in true love and was happy to this so Jane and her other sisters would have a chance at happiness.

So when Netherfield was finally let it was Elizabeth that Mrs. Bennet frantically got ready for the dance to meet the new gentleman in town Mr. Bingley.

**There you have it in case you are wondering this is a E/D story so please don't worry too much about the above line. Please let know what you think I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm totally stuck theone two stories I'm writing so I figured why not start a 3rd or maybe even 4th one. **

**Feedback would be awesome. **

**RS**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this Chapter 2 I hope you like it I have one twist left in the story. Please review and let me know if I should continue my chapter will probably be short as I'm super rusty.**

**I'm not Jane Austen.**

Chapter 2

Fitzwilliam Darcy was tired, after the incident with sister Gerogie and the most recent season in London he was exhausted. He was young man turned Father and Master overnight due to the death of his excellent Father. So much responsibility for him all at once forcing him to grow up quickly. He loved his estate and his sister but sometimes he wished for the more carefree life of his youth. Carefree for Fitzwilliam Darcy was not the same as carefree for other men but none less his wished for less responsibility as he had always been a bit on the more serious side.

His good friend Charles Bingley had just invited him to the county to help him with his task of find a property to purchase and he greatly valued Darcy's opinions. Darcy had agreed to accompany Charles on one condition, that he keep Darcy's identity a secret. Darcy just wanted to relax without the matchmaking Mama all over him or more importantly his 10,000 pound a year. Charles was reluctant to agree as he did not enjoy the deception. Darcy explained that he did not want to lie and if asked he would reveal his true identity he just want to blend into the crowd and not be singled out as Fitzwilliam Darcy Master of Pemberley.

Charles agreed to this deal and plans were quickly made for the two friends and 's sisters to travel to Netherfiled near the town of Meyton.

**So what did you think good bad too OOC? Let me know.**

**RS**


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own P&P, I also still don't have a beta so again sorry for the mistakes. Grammar and I are not that great of friends.

Chapter 3

The night of Meyton assembly was fast approaching and Elizabeth could not help but feel nervous, her Mama had been prepping her for days. She could just hear you Mama's voice running through her head as she walked along her favorite paths.

_"Now Elizabeth remember you must smile and laugh at Mr. Bingley let him know that you are interested, make sure you appear available and above all else you must hold your tongue."_

She laughed to herself her mouth always seemed to get her in trouble with her Mother. She ducked under and branch and sat beneath a favorite tree of hers.. She hoped that Mr. Bingley was not like the gentlemen she had met before crude and disgusting men. It was because of men like that she had made her promise to herself and to Jane. Elizabeth let out an audible sigh. If only they had a brother life would be much different. As she sat beneath the tree she closed her eyes and dreamed.

Here alone in the woods she dreamed of the truest of loves that she had dreamed about as a child. A happy marriage filled with laughter and wit. Children who would grow up to see their parents love blossom and grow as the years went on. She dreamed of love filled eyes looking back at her and sweet tender moments between her and her husband. A tear rolled down her cheek, this was not her future but hopefully it would belong to Jane.

She got up and dusted off her skirt flights of fancy like this were never good for her she had a job to do and a family to save. With her promise in mind she headed back to house she had much to do before the assembly this evening.

Mrs Bennet was in fine form at the assembly she had dressed Jane and Elizabeth in their finest muslims so if Elizabeth couldn't seal the deal perhaps rich Mr. Bingley would notice her most beautiful daughter.

When the Netherfield party was announced Lizzy too a deep breath and looked them over Mr. Bingley was quite handsome a nice bright smile on his face. With him was his two sisters a Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst and her husband and then a third gentleman who no one seemed to know anything about. Lizzy was about to turn her attention back to Mr. Bingley when the unknown gentleman raised his head. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen rich dark eyes and curly brown hair. His eyes did seem a trifle sad but they did take away from how handsome he was. Why couldn't he be the rich Mr. Bingley Lizzy lamented, at least if she married him and he was horrible she would always have something nice to look at.


End file.
